The Counselor (The Freelancer Archives)
'The Counselor' is a major character in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. The Counselor acts as Project Freelancer's second in command, despite being a major character he will have little influence over the story until very late in the series. Role in Plot 'The Funeral' The Counselor was first introduced seen at the funeral of two UNSC marines named Allison and Dex Kensie. The Counselor had been assigned to support Leonard Church, Allison's boyfriend, through his time of depression. Despite being rejected several times by the Director the two eventually developed a relationship (though not a friendly one). 'Building a Military Project' The Director eventually hired The Counselor to work for him and help build what would become a branch of the UNSC called 'Project Freelancer'. The two travelled the Galaxy in search of appropriate agents who would join the Project. While it was truly the Director's intentions to abuse the resources the UNSC would provide him to resurrect his deceased girlfriend Allison, this was kept entirely secret and even The Counselor did not know of this. The Counselor was eventually assigned Chief of Staff, but despite having a high rank in the Project he would not have much influence as he was posted to be by the Director's side at all times, and the Director was known for constantly undermining the Counselor's authority. When the first nine recruits arrived the Counselor and The Director briefed them in the nearly complete Mother of Invention which would act as The Director's flagship. He was later seen by The Director briefing agents on their first training mission to Simulation Bases. 'Aftermath of Blood Gulch' After Agent York experiences his first kill in Blood Gulch he seeks the help of the Counselor to 'remove' his guilt. The Counselor ultimately fails, in the end revealing that York's mission resulted in every person's death but two of the Blue Team Members, adding to more guilt. 'Enhancement Theory Class' The Counselor runs a class for the agents to teach them the proper usage and maintenance of amour enhancements. Later after the agents receive their devices the Counselor watches as the Director is confronted by both Wyoming and Carolina about a change in enhancements. 'The Alaska Incident' The Counselor much later joins Ashton and The Director in an experiment that is designed to test the capabilities of Agent Alaska's enhancement. Their tests fail at the hands of Dr. Church, causing the Freelancer to be killed. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' The Counselor has short black hair and dark skin. 'Project Freelancer Uniform' The Counselor wears a tight grey uniform as Counselor of Project Freelancer, the secondary coloration being a dark grey. Personality The Counselor's personality has been explored minimalistically but he is shown to be quite 'whipped', as he is at the every need of The Director and shows little resistance against his employer. Skills and Personalities The Counselor is assumed to be a professional psychologist as he has managed to work up in the elite ranks of UNSC Counseling. He is also shown to be an expert tactician and organiser of Project Freelancer having developed the dossiers for the recruits that would become the Agents. Relationships 'The Director' The Counselor recieves little to no respect from Director Leonard Church. Often the Director is shown to undermine the knowledge of the Counsellor and merely use him to complete work that Leonard does not want to do. Trivia *The Counselor was the first character in Red vs. Blue to show his face, it appeared in Red vs. Blue Season 5's miniseries 'Recovery One'.